finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ba'Gamnan
Ba'Gamnan is an antagonist in Final Fantasy XII and its sequel, Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. He is a guest playable character in the latter. Ruthless bangaa bounty hunter, Ba'Gamnan has his eyes set on his arch-enemy Balthier and, to a lesser extent, his partner, Fran. His weapon of choice is the Ba'Gangsaw, a large spinning saw. While his methods are illegal and his cruelty legendary, Archadia lets it slide since he is willing to do jobs the Judges are not. Judge Gabranth unofficially employs him and his family. Ba'Gamnan has two brothers, Gijuk and Bwagi, and a sister, Rinok. They help him in finding his bounties, and in battle provide useful status buffs. They are almost as cruel as he is, but follow him out of fear. Profile Appearance Ba'Gamnan is a green-skinned bangaa with small yellow patterns. He has piercings along his ears and his chin. He has brown eyes and, like all bangaa, a thick lizard-like tail. Ba'Gamnan wears a protective armor plate over his snout and more protective gear around the back of his neck and over his chest. The plate over the back of his neck is spiked. He wears brown baggy trousers and no shoes. His forearms and hands are armored. In Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings, Ba'Gamnan's appearance stays true to his original appearance, only now his chest is blue instead of white. While he is a party member he wears a golden muzzle. Personality Ba'Gamnan is ruthless and vengeful. After choosing a target he will pursue his prey relentlessly. He is not mindlessly bloodthirsty, as seen when he lets Penelo go without harming her after deeming he no longer needs her, but seems to regard others' worth merely on the scale of how much he can make use of them. Ba'Gamnan is not loyal to anyone but himself, and treats his siblings well only for as long as he sees them useful for his goals. It is unknown how him and Balthier met, but it is known they've been rivals for some time. Story ''Final Fantasy XII First seen at Rabanastre, Ba'Gamnan and his family are searching for Balthier. After learning of his capture they are too late when they arrive at the Nalbina Dungeons. Judge Gabranth shrugs Ba'Gamnan's group off and soon Balthier makes his escape from the dungeon. In the manga version, Gabranth authorizes Ba'Gamnan to search the prisoners for Balthier and walks off. Balthier's accomplice Vaan is thrown into a cell until the seeq, Daguza, is ready to face him in the dungeon's arena. Ba'Gamnan offers to free him, but Daguza intervenes and the two fight, and Vaan escapes and charges Daguza with a frontal attack and flees to reconvene with Balthier, while another prisoner and Ba'Gamnan deal with Daguza and the other enraged seeq. Ba'Gamnan chanced a sight of Penelo having a few words with Balthier. Thinking she knows him, Ba'Gamnan kidnaps Penelo and holds her hostage, using her as bait. The plan is to lure Balthier to the Lhusu Mines and attack him there. The plan initially works, and Ba'Gamnan corners Balthier in the mines, but loses him once more. The party can either defeat Ba'Gamnan, or they can run away. Clan Centurio hunters begin being attacked while out on hunts. Sending out Vaan's team, Montblanc hopes to lure whoever is attacking the members. They discover it is Ba'Gamnan, who's been stalking hunters in the hope one of them would be Balthier. A fight ensues in the Nam-Yensa Sandsea, and once Ba'Gamnan has been defeated he falls into the Sandsea, assumed to been killed by the Urutan-Yensa. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Though he survived the fall into the Sandsea, the Empire saw no more need for the bangaa's services and placed a bounty on his head. Ba'Gamnan is looking for revenge and he and his siblings come across Vaan attempting to steal a derelict. They corner Vaan, Kytes and Filo, but using the auracite Balthier gave him, Vaan summons some Yarhi to help him. The tables turn, and the party fights back. Ba'Gamnan is defeated, and his brothers and sister run away. Upon reaching derelict's bridge, Ba'Gamnan tries to attack Vaan only to trip up on the stairs as the airship activates. Knowing he would cause nothing but trouble, the party ties him up. During the fight with Titan, Ba'Gamnan rushes into the room to help the party. Not knowing what is going on, Tomaj appears and explains he has fitted Ba'Gamnan with a muzzle, called Ba'Gamnan's Bane, that they can use to shock him. Ba'Gamnan joins the party unwillingly and after leaving the Auralith's Cradle, the party encounters Ba'Gamnan's siblings. Claiming they are fed up of his old-fashioned ways, they announce they are leaving him and attack, but are soon put down by Vaan's party. At Port Marilith Ba'Gamnan abandons the party. Not wanting to bother him, the party leaves him behind. When they reach the Yapih Caverns, the party is attacked by Ba'Gamnan's siblings but before they can reach them, Ba'Gamnan appears and takes out his own family. The party defeats the enraged bangaa, but as they approach his body he gets up and kidnaps Filo. In the Underfane Of Yaxin Qul, Ba'Gamnan is holding Filo hostage. With the help of Rikken and company, the party takes down the bounty hunter, but during the Muruc Cashuac Skysea's destruction Ba'Gamnan escapes. He finds his brothers and sister and beats them, forcing them to come back to his side. His next plan involves his siblings to create a distraction for Vaan's party while some hired goons try to kidnap Fran. Vaan figures out the plan and saves Fran in time. When Vaan and Balthier fight over the auralith, Ba'Gamnan runs in and attacks both the groups in the confusion. Even with his summoned Titan, Vaan and Balthier defeat him. Ba'Gamnan appears a last time with his siblings, posting a bill on Tomaj's notice board to lure Balthier. He is defeated causing his siblings to question why they even bother. Gameplay ''Final Fantasy XII Ba'Gamnan is fought at the Lhusu Mines and as the Elite Mark posted by Montblanc. In both Final Fantasy XII and Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings he is fought alongside his siblings. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings'' Ba'Gamnan acts similar to the Dark Knight, able to inflict status ailments as well as sacrificing his HP to inflict damage to an enemy. He can also learn, after a lot of training, magicks like Bad Breath and Souleater. Abilities While Ba'Gamnan is a playable character, he learns various unique skills. Ba'Gamnan has no Quickening. Boss Musical themes Ba'Gamnan's theme is "A Speechless Battle" the song that plays during both times the player fights him in Lhusu Mines and in Nam-Yensa Sandsea in Final Fantasy XII. Other appearances ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Ba'Gamnan appears in the Japan-exclusive game published by Square Enix with his ''Final Fantasy XII render and Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings artwork. His cards are earth-elemental. Ba'GamnanTradingCard.jpg|Ba'Gamnan from Final Fantasy XII. Ba'Gamnan TCG.png|Ba'Gamnan from Revenant Wings. Gallery Ba'gamnan artwork.jpg|Concept art. XIII bagamnan render.png|Character model. Ba'GamnanWeapon-ffxii.png|Ba'Gamnan's Ba'Gangsaw weapon. Bagamnan.png|In-game Ba'Gamnan. Bagamnan2.png|In-game Ba'Gamnan. Bagamnan3.png|In-game Ba'Gamnan. Ba'gamnan.jpg|Ba'Gamnan threatening Penelo. Trivia *Ba'Gamnan's sprite is added to the Sky Pirate's Den in Final Fantasy XII after the player has completed the Bestiary, the hardest trophy in the den (by defeating every foe once, extra pages don't need to be unlocked). *Ba'Gamnan is the only bangaa-type boss in Final Fantasy XII. *Ba'Gamnan's "posting a bill to lure Balthier" tactic was used again in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings, and again failed. de:Ba'Gamnan fr:Ba'Gamnan it:Ba'Gamnan pt-br:Ba'Gamnan Category:Final Fantasy XII Non-Player Characters Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Player Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Dark Knights Category:Bangaa Category:Guest Characters